D-Set
by HazardouZ-Ink
Summary: With a little luck and the help of a few friends, Huey, Dewey, & Louie become teen hip-hop sensations. However, the group soon disbands in a case of "Divide and Conquer." Each member must endure personal trials and tribulations, all while unlocking hidden potential. But will they ever put aside their differences and reunite, once again? Currently rated T for Language & Crude Humor.


**_WHATITIZ N' WHATITAIN'T, EVERYBODY?! I'm finally back and I'm bigger and badder than ever (okay, I'm average height, but hell, I'm still bad as a mofo). Well to get the ball rolling once again, I thought I'd give you guys a quick first chapter of my new music related fan fic entitled "D-Set". Now, idea is heavily based on hip-hop music, one of the many genres of music I love. As I mentioned before, this is basically for testing my imagination, as well as story writing and lyrical practice. The characters will primarily include both the main characters of Quack Pack/Ducktales and Goof Troop, but there will possible a few "guest appearances" here and there. The story WILL stay within the T-Rated parameters for the first few chapters, but I must give you fair warning. Over time, I'm gonna have to bump it up to the dreaded letter "M" for explicit content and drug/alcohol use. You're gonna laugh (maybe) and you're gonna cry (maybe not), but I'm gonna make sure that, at the end of the day, you've enjoyed every chapter that's posted. WHO KNOWS? Maybe I'll expand this beyond just a fan writing (hintity hint hint). We'll save that jazz for another date. Let's jump this thang off, shall we? _**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Who Would've Thought?<strong>

St. Canard, Calisota- Clipps Pavillion

5:30 pm. PST. Only one hour and 30 minutes before the show of the year would begin. The Clipps Pavillion was nearly pack to the full capacity with close to 70,000 ambitious participants. Expectations were rightfully high for the beginning of the long awaited tour of one of the most notorious acts in the entertainment business: D-Set.

**_*SKRKSSSSSSSSSHHHH!*_**

A legion of several thousand fans directed their attention to the three tour buses that just arrived. Coming to the immediate realization that the start concert was nigh, the crowd roared with cheers of excitement. "D-SET! D-SET! D-SET!" The impatient chants and claps of fans waiting outside the arena rang loudly through the night.

D-Set, as well as its band, disc jockey and background singers, took peeks from the buses' windows to see the crowd anxiously awaiting the moment they exited. Needless to say, they were astounded by the warm welcome. "MAN! Look how many of 'em are outside. Lily _told us_ this place was packed! I can only imagine what the inside is like!" said Louie Duck, one of the 26-year-old members of D-Set. The group's leader Huey Duck, shook his head and smirked, "C'mon, now, Lou. It's US we're talkin' 'bout here. Why the hell are YOU so surprised?" Last but not least, the third member, had to throw in his two cents. "Here we go again with the ego trips," Dewey Duck sighed, "Hey, you guys mind doin' us the simple favor of, I dunno, GETTING OFF THE FRIGGIN' BUS?!" Huey and Louie shot their brother dirty glares, unimpressed by their twin brother's remark. "Don't gimme that look. Listen, Lou, you'll have plenty of shows to be awestruck by the crowd. And Hue, you'll have more than enough stages to show your ass on. For now, let's focus on THIS one! We only got an hour and a half left." "Sounds like plenty of time to me," Huey responded. Louie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Dew. You ain't gotta be such a killjoy." "DUDE! Are you SERIOUSLY shitting, me right now? What's so amazing about a group of fans waiting outside? Don't get me wrong. It's awesome 'n all, but they'd better be holding gold nuggets and a box of Twinkies in each hand!" Dewey retorted as he walked to the exit of the bus in annoyance. He barely poked his head out the door, but that was more than enough to set the crowd of bystanders into a wild frenzy. Men were cheering him on, giving him much respect for his talent and endeavors. Women were fainting, screaming his alias, and practically assaulting the security guards in attempts to approach the tour bus. For the sake of his own well-being, Dewey decided to close the bus door and wait for the bodyguards to escort them into the arena. "Uuh…On second thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt to wait an extra minute or two," Dewey conceded, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. As he took another glance at the crowd through the bus's windshield, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the superfluous amount of supporters. He looked to his brothers who returned humble smirks. Dewey could no longer contain the smile that crept on his face. Coincidentally, as they stared at each other on the tour bus, they were all sharing similar thoughts.

**_Huey:_**

_Y'know, it's kinda crazy when ya look it. Heh. Who would've thought that some bad ass kids from little ol' Duckburg would reach a level like this. Three bros went from a clique of nobodies to world famous celebrities. Look at what we've accomplished._

**_Dewey:_**

_It's been one helluva ride. We certainly had our ups and downs, in the game. We've found success and made mistakes during it. And finding balance within all the drama caused us to go hell and back._

**_Louie:_**

_It's really a blessing to achieve what we have; to see what we've seen; to make it through our trials and tribulations; to go where we've been. And through the good and bad, we're still a unit. I can't believe how truly fortunate we are._

The door to the tour bus finally opened and large muscular tiger with a black shirt signaled for the riders to depart. "D-Set and crew, it's time to roll. For your safety, we're gonna need you guys to stay close to us," The bodyguard said. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the rest of the crew of performers rose from their seats and exited the bus. Upon setting foot on the pavement, the group was greeted with wails of happiness from the crowd. As their approached the entrance of the arena, barely able to hear themselves think, the triplets shared one last sentiment:

_Damn. Even today, I STILL get goosebumps just thinkin' about how this all started…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A little bit on the short and lack-luster side, I know, but this was intended to be a little preludeprologue/precursor/whatever-the-hell-you-wanna-call-it to the events that start this bad boy off. Rest assured this is gonna be interesting for those into the afternoon Disney cartoon fans/music lovers. I'll be sure to give you a real treat as the story progresses. And don't worry; New Fists of Chaos Chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading and dueces! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, MAN it's good to be back. ^-^_**


End file.
